Low Density Parity Check Code (briefly referred to as LDPC) is a type of linear block code with sparse parity check matrices. It has an excellent performance approximating to the Shannon limit, and also has a low decoding complexity and a flexible structure. Accordingly, LDPC has become a focus of research in the field of coding of channels in recent years.
Since it can effectively speed up a wireless transmission rate, the LDPC coding has been introduced as a selectable coding scheme under IEEE 802.11n. Some high-performance routers and smart mobile phones support such a coding scheme. When a mobile phone supporting the LDPC coding scheme accesses a router supporting the LDPC coding scheme, they will negotiate to use the LDPC coding scheme for subsequent data communication during the establishment of connection, so as to enhance the wireless transmission efficiency.